hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
James "Jocky" Petrie
James "Jocky" Petrie was the sous chef for the blue team on Season 17 and Season 18. Biography Petrie began his formative career in Scotland in the hotels of Edinburgh and Kinnaird Estate in Perthshire. He then moved south to one Michelin star Hambleton Hall before leaving the UK for Virginia in the United States, to work at two Michelin Star The Inn at Little Washington. In 2001, Petrie joined The Fat Duck in Bray, Berkshire where he rose to head pastry chef role, during which time the restaurant achieved a third Michelin star and was ranked 1st on the list of The World's 50 Best Restaurants. In 2009, Petrie was appointed Head of Development of The Fat Duck Experimental Kitchen, later that year the restaurant was given a top score of ten out of ten in The Good Food Guide. His role also included development of dishes for all of Heston's restaurants and brands, including The Hinds Head and 2 Michelin star restaurant Dinner by Heston Blumenthal in central London. Petrie resigned from his post at The Fat Duck in 2013. In 2014-15 he completed a specially created year-long post as Head of Development at two Michelin Star and award-winning London restaurant The Ledbury, winner of Best UK restaurant three years in a row and UK’s best restaurant Observer Food Monthly. Petrie joined the Gordon Ramsay Group in 2015 in the specially created role of Executive Head of Development. His role with Ramsay includes overseeing, creating and developing dishes for all 14 of Ramsay's UK restaurants with a focus on the fining dining restaurants Personality As Ramsay's Sous Chef, Jocky acts as Ramsay's right-hand man in the services. He holds the same standards as Ramsay and will often get irritated by contestants' constant mistakes. Unlike previous Sous Chefs, Jocky is significantly calmer and more mellow. However, he will berate chefs that do not follow the rules. Main Highlights Season 17 *On episode 1, he made his debut with Ramsay introducing him to the spectators and the chefs. *On episode 3, he joined the blue team on their reward and told them that he was not going to massage their egos and wanted the best from them. He was later playing soccer with them and scored a goal, with Milly stating that it looked like he bended like soccer player David Beckham. *On episode 5, he expressed concern over Van boiling eggs over an open fire, but his concern turned out to be unfounded, as Van won the point for his team with his barramundi and nicoise salad dish. *On episode 9, during the red team's punishment, he caught Barbie trying to dump the fish shake in the trash, and ordered the rest of the team to finish every last drop of their shakes. *On episode 12, he and Sous Chef Christina tasted Robyn and Jennifer's dishes during the final Black Jackets Challenge, ultimately picking the former's. *On episode 13, he yelled for the halibut sauce when Michelle took too long on it. This has been compared with Ramsay yelling for the lamb sauce on Season 2. *On episode 15, he helped Michelle prepare her menu for the final dinner service. Season 18 *On episode 1, he supervised the veteran's punishment, and caught Jen trying to make duxelle without cleaning them first. When Jen started giving attitude, he asked her to repeat herself, but she left the kitchen for a while. That led to him commenting that it was going to be an interesting few weeks. *On episode 2, he berated Trev for improperly prepping the Wellingtons as it proved to him that the latter did not pay attention to the demonstrations. *On episode 3, he rejected Jen's mashed potatoes for not being seasoned enough, leading to an argument between the two when she refused to believe that. *On episode 11, he joined the blue team for their reward and had lunch with them. *On episode 13, he and Sous Chef Christina joined Ariel and Mia's indoor skydiving reward, and at lunch, asked Ariel about what was different to the previous time that she got a black jacket. Trivia *He is the first Sous Chef in Hell's Kitchen not to originate from the United States. *James Petrie also appeared in MasterChef (UK, Australia and Greece). Quotes *"HALIBUT SAUCE!" *(to Trev) "You are the eggman!" External Links * * Category:Staff Category:Sous Chefs